


Puddles

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon has a visitor during a rainstorm.
Relationships: Riku/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecatesbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/gifts).



> "Request: how about a riku and a leon. word flabbergasted. - Cyd"
> 
> May 14, 2006

Leon had barely heard the knock above the rain as it fell in torrents, blowing and whipping hard enough to make a tiny puddle slowly form on the sill of Leon's kitchen window, the only one that had become too warped in the old, small house to properly close tight.

Opening the door, though, Leon found him self completely without words. He ushered his guest in quickly, slamming the door and locking it again once he was inside.

Conversation was brief, consisting more of an offering of towels and clothing that was bound to be just a bit small.

And Leon couldn't help but find himself disbelieving and surprised - for Sora's friend Riku to have opened a corridor between worlds and slink through on his own, barely protected, just to see him even though they'd only met but once...

Yet once Leon was grabbed firmly and kissed, words and descriptions slipped his mind all together.


End file.
